villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angel Dog/Devil Dog
Angel Dog is an unusual resident of Gregory House. On the surface, she appears unusually friendly and welcoming to the protagonist compared to the other residents. However, she reveals a darker side with her other personality, a hostile figure known as Devil Dog. Anime She appears in her Angel Dog form during the first series The Nightmare Begins as the first guest attempts to flee Gregory House. She says she'll offer the guest help "just this once" while Gregory tells him not to fall for her angelic disguise. With her wand, she offers a ladder to escape Gregory House into the open which the first guest takes without questioning. Gregory chastizes Angel Dog who casually tells Gregory that she's just there to "guide him", not to help him escape. She quickly reveals her Devil Dog side who menacingly adds that where she leads anyone "depends on how she's feeling". In the case of the first guest, the door leads to a dimension with judgement boy gold and closer to a way out of the purgatory...back to a grim reality. ''Soul Collector'' She appears later in the game and the soul in her possession is easy to acquire but the player character must wait until a specific time to acquire the soul to collect it in the TV Room. After that point, she becomes a hostile character who will affect the character with her Horror Show. Horror Show Angel Dog's Horror Show is unusual. She approaches the player character, noting that she'll help them "just this once". With a wave of her wand, she conjures a white door with a plaque reading "HEAVEN OR HELL". The player is ushered through the door while she notes that whether they end up in Heaven or Hell depends on her mood after they've gone through, assuming her Devil Dog personality and laughing wickedly. Her Horror Show differs in that it leaves the player character in a dizzy/disoriented state that affects their movement rather than damaging them physically. Personality Angel/Devil Dog is a dual personality character who randomly flips between her angelic and demonic selves on a whim. For the most part, she assumes her Angel Dog form and keeps up a sweet persona. But her Devil Dog self reveals her intentions are not as pure as she seems. As seen with the first guest example, she can act like someone's savior, only to then lead them to further conflicts. Angel/Devil Dog is also noted to act like a teenager (especially regarding her "depends on how I'm feeling" attitude) and has a fondness for watching football on TV. She particularly gets into arguments with Gregory whenever he vacuums while she tries to watch a game. Generally, she seems to have a negative relationship with Gregory regardless. In the aforementioned first guest example, one of Gregory's reasons for the guest to not trust her was because she was a dog. Angel Dog countered by insulting Gregory for being a rat. Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Dissociative Category:Satanism Category:Trickster Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals